


Amuse

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Gen, Holmes' Past, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: Why, what a very singularly deep young man this deep young man must be.





	Amuse

**Author's Note:**

> Late fill for Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #6](http://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1650975.html).

“So you infiltrated a circle of artists,” I said, wonderingly.

“More poets than artists,” said Holmes. “Probably because it is slightly more difficult for the average observer to determine whether poetry is any good.”

“Did _you_ write poetry?” I asked, probably because of the amount of brandy we’d both had.

“I did not.”

But there was something in his tone... “Did you _try_?”

“No.”

I didn’t think he was lying, but... “Were you the _subject_ of poetry?” I asked, and he—who I knew could lie perfectly smoothly if he wished—though perhaps not while as drunk as he was tonight—glanced away and covered his face.

“Holmes!” I exclaimed, delighted. “Show it to me!”

“I will not.”

“Go on!”

“It’s not as though I kept any of it.”

“More than once!” I deduced. “Oh, I must see this.”

“You are destined to be disappointed.”

“You realize that if you won’t I will have to find the poets themselves.”

“You will do no such thing.”

“I know you have little opinion of my investigative abilities, but I will be very strongly motivated.”

“I absolutely refuse. I shall warn them that you are a very dangerous murderer, see if I don’t.”


End file.
